


You know, you shouldn’t worry

by orphan_account



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1991. Yoshiki is really worried.
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 10





	You know, you shouldn’t worry

**Author's Note:**

> I only spent 10 minutes on this besides I spent 2 minutes editing today. I feel lazy but ehhh.. hope you enjoy

“Tai-chan, I’m worried..” Yoshiki started off, sitting down on the edge of his shared bed with Taiji.Taiji steps closer to the bed until letting himself get a spot next to his lover.While he tangled his fingers with Yoshiki’s,he was soon to speak, “Yocchan, don’t worry.. Why would you?” Taiji questioned.Taking in Yoshiki’s words saddened him.Yoshiki took a moment to remember all of his reasons to feel worrisome, he was simply scared and worried about the future.

“I’m worried because.. I’ve really overworked myself from playing drums, it’s made me weak and it’s harmful..“ Yoshiki explained, feeling melancholic.Taiji softly smiled, and as known, Taiji’s smile is a rare gem.He slightly pushed up Yoshiki’s shirt, just enough to expose his stomach for Taiji to begin to lightly rub it.“We canceled 3 of our concerts for a reason, for your health.I don’t want you to hurt yourself, it could affect both you and our baby..”

Yoshiki blushed as he listened to Taiji’s words, it was almost unlike him to try to act relieving, but really, he’d do anything for Yoshiki.“But what if it does affect it?I would feel guilty forever...” he distressed.“Don’t worry so much, Yocchan.Nothing will happen.You had a reason to cancel the concerts, for your and our baby’s health.Since you aren’t overworking your body it won’t hurt it.As long as you’re taking care of yourself nothing will go wrong” He assured him. 

“Are you sure, Tai-chan?” Yoshiki asked with yet a slight bit of concern in his eyes.“I’m sure.. everything will be alright” he confirmed as he leaned in to kiss Yoshiki’s forehead.Taiji soon changed his position so that he’d be laying down on the bed.Yoshiki did the same, though Yoshiki was more cautious as he didn’t want to injure his stomach.As they both were laying down now, Taiji had changed his mind and decided to sit up.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Yoshiki questioned.Taiji gave a genuine smile as he looked at Yoshiki.He soon leaned in again, this time he kissed Yoshiki’s stomach, causing Yoshiki to blush at how thoughtful Taiji had been this night.As he slowly removed his lips from Yoshiki’s stomach and backed away, he whispered “Goodnight” before he once again laid down to soon cuddle up with his lover before they both fell asleep.


End file.
